


Grooming

by AutumnRose020



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Kolivan (Voltron), Fluff, Kolivan Loves Lance, Lance loves Kolivan, M/M, Marking, Mating, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Scenting, mention of A/B/O dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnRose020/pseuds/AutumnRose020
Summary: Grooming is not unusual amongst the Galrans. To groom was to keep one’s coat well-maintained and cleaned, even after a grueling battle. Grooming is no doubt part of a Galra’s daily ritual. But grooming is considered so much stronger amongst mates. It’s known to bring affection. Often it would lead to scenting and even mating. It’s a reason why grooming is measured as symbolic and personal to Galrans. Something sacred and dear that should not be abused.So, how was Lance suppose to know that? He was no expert in Galra culture.
Relationships: Kolivan/Lance (Voltron), Kolivance
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :) This is my first Kolivance fic. I’m hoping everyone will like it as this is my first time writing for the Voltron fandom and I hope I wrote the characters to justice. Feel free to leave comments or any critic you may have. ;)

Grooming is not unusual amongst the Galrans. To groom was to keep one’s coat well-maintained and cleaned, even after a grueling battle. Grooming is no doubt part of a Galra’s daily ritual. However, it also symbolized much more than just cleanliness. Grooming was known to carry a level of intimacy. True, that it’s not uncommon to see a parent groom their kits during bathing hours. But grooming is considered so much stronger amongst mates. It’s known to bring affection. Often it would lead to scenting and even mating. It’s a reason why grooming is measured as symbolic and personal to Galrans. Something sacred and dear that should not be abused.

So, how was Lance suppose to know that? He was no expert in Galra culture. After all, he is human and humans don’t see grooming the same way Galra’s do. No doubt cultural differences. But could one honestly blame him if no one has ever taught him Galra customs?

The misunderstanding all began during a training session from the Blades. It turned out that Lance would watch from afar as he observed the Blades during their combat training. Usually Kolivan would watch, oftentimes advising them while observing some flaws in their moves, etc. Not unusual. However, the training session was a little different this time as the Blades trained with their leader on the floor.

Lance had to give credit where credit is due. Kolivan is no doubt a very skilled fighter. No wonder he was made the leader of the Blades of Mamora. His team respected him and were very much loyal to him and the cause. At first, seeing Kolivan and the Blades amongst them brought discomfort to Lance. After all, they are Galra and the Paladins are fighting against the Galra Empire. But once the Blades of Mamora proved themselves and where their value stands, the Paladins began trusting them. And most definitely Lance as they became allies. But it was much more than that. As time has passed, Lance couldn’t help but hold some sort of feeling for the Galra leader. There wasn’t always enough time for chit chats or such given as Kolivan was busy leading his rebel group in missions and such. But whenever there were days when it was calm and lazy Lance took opportunities like these to get a little closer to Kolivan. And today was that day.

Lance watched how Kolivan would gracefully dodge every attack that tried to strike him down. It was almost as if the larger Galra was dancing on the floor before he will make the first strike. The young Cuban tried to hold back his laughter every time each member will fail in striking down their leader and would instead have their faces meet the floor every time they were knocked down. Kolivan wasn’t perfect either, but he was the most skilled. It’s clear each member sought for their leader’s approval and approval they earned from him. Kolivan would either praise each for their skills or constructively critic to help them improve. The way a leader should. 

The larger Galra took notice of Lance watching from afar, earning a friendly wave from him. Acknowledging the gesture did he simply nod before going back to combat training. Kolivan had to admit that he has noticed for a while that Lance has been coming here and just watch how they trained. Not to say that his presence was unwelcoming. Any member of the Paladins was welcomed. But it was always Lance who stopped by to pay visit and watch them. Occasionally he would speak to Kolivan from time to time and while he found the young Paladin a bit talkative, Kolivan never shushed him or turned him down.

Lance couldn’t help but grin when Kolivan approached him, meaning that combat training came to an end for the day and that he could finally speak to him at last. The Cuban leaned back against what seemed to be similar to bleachers and tried to look cool as he always does. He always had to look and at suave no matter what.

“I can’t help but notice that you have been coming to our training sessions more frequently than previous times.” Kolivan was the first to speak, resting a foot on one of the seats. 

“Well, I guess you can say this is literally the only place with action going on around. Can't say much for the rest.” The boy simply shrugged but he kept that charming grin on his face.

“Everyone else are doing their own thing and frankly I don’t have much patience for it. Hunk is busy making whatever the next flavor of goo is going to be. Not in the mood of cleaning gunk out of my hair again. Pidge is busy working on the computer and can’t understand a word she says. Keith is brooding as always and Shiro and Allura are too consumed with their leadership roles. So yeah! Coming here is pretty much a show for me. Nothing wrong with observing and learning a few moves here and there. You know I’m not afraid to show a little move here and there. I can always show you.”

The larger Galra took a seat to relax and upon hearing Lance’s offer of training, Kolivan couldn’t help but chuckle just a little. 

“Perhaps. But our training is quite rigorous. Even Keith can tell you himself from experience. Besides, I do not believe you can handle how we train.”

“Are you kidding me? I’m a Paladin. I’ve fought out there busting my ass off against the enemy. Especially someone like Zarkon. So, if I can handle anything as bad as he then I’m sure I can handle anything you dish out at me. Come on! You and me then.”

Kolivan watched him and let out a deep exhale through his nose before giving him an enduring grin as he found his eagerness amusing. “Perhaps another time. Right now, I must regain my strength. But I will hold to that proposal.”

“Fine. I guess I can wait.” He exaggeratedly sighed and crossed his arms, leaning back as he let out a slight pout. 

There was a moment of silence between the two until Lance took notice of Kolivan’s braid. It was always neatly braided and maintained. But due to training, it was a bit messy and sort of loose. He could see the larger Galra reaching for his braid and undoes it. Lance blinked as he realized that he’s never seen Kolivan with his hair completely free. Even with his hair loose and messy he couldn’t help but find the Galra a little more attractive. Hell, everything about Kolivan was attractive. The way he carried himself just reeked of dominance. Like an alpha. Galrans all varied in color and appearance and in Lance’s opinion he found Kolivan to be quite handsome for a Galra. 

Kolivan was a mystery to Lance and it gave him every reason to find out more about him. His blue eyes looked down at his ears and occasionally he’s always wondered if his ears were similar to cat ears. They reminded him of cat ears. Would they twitch if he scratched behind them? Would the fluff of white fur around it stand up? Can Galra’s purr like cats? That would be a sight to see. 

He then noticed how his muscles flexed when he brushed back his white hair with his claws, crushing his stomach to turn. He couldn’t help but imagine those same arms that can crush any of their enemies be wrapped around him protectively and lovingly. And those claws. Those claws that can both scratch at his enemies and also run gently down his soft skin. His sharp fangs were another thing. Galrans are clearly carnivores and predatory. Those same fangs could be used to either tear at their food or their enemies. But Lance wondered what those same fangs would do to his skin. Would Kolivan bite his neck like the alpha that he is? Now, what would that really be like? What would it really be like to be so close to Kolivan physically and emotionally? Would there be something there? A little spark? 

Or maybe nothing at all. Who was Lance fooling but himself? Of course, something like that will never happen. Maybe Kolivan wasn’t interested in relationships. He does seem to heavily focus on succeeding missions and bringing this war to an end. Besides, he probably just sees Lance as merely a Paladin and good comrade in battle. Nothing more. Besides, what could Lance ever offer to the leader of the Blades anyway?

A sudden growl woke Lance from his doubtful thoughts and he could see that Kolivan was having some issues with his hair. Apparently, a few locks were tangled and Kolivan tried to undo it but gave up momentarily to keep his composure in place. He will try again in a while. Suddenly that ‘in a while’ moment came too soon as he felt the tangle of his hair picked up and them brushed by… Lance?

“Lance? What are you doing?” The Galra’s yellow eyes were completely widened in shock from the sudden action when looked behind him. 

“Just untangling your hair. Looked like you could use some help.” And it also gave Lance an excuse to be a little closer to Kolivan. How the young Cuban tried to hide the small blush on his cheeks.

“Besides, I always carry a comb around. When you’re fighting to save the galaxy you gotta keep your hair lookin’ good. Know what I’m saying? So, at least let me fix it for you.” And there was that charming smile of his. The same smile he uses to flirt with every single female he encounters after saving the day.

Kolivan remained quiet as he watched how Lance was gentle with untangling his hair, surprised and even a little amused. The leader watched the way Lance combed the tangle loose. He was being gentle with him as it seemed that Lance didn’t want to accidentally pull on his hair. That was the last thing he wanted to do to him. 

Given how close they are, his yellow eyes took the time into studying the details of the young Cuban and were able to without any interruptions. Kolivan paid attention to his hands. These are the same hands who have held the bayard to fight against the Galra Empire and here they are gently combing his hair smooth. Lance was a thin-looking man, he noticed. But that did not mean he did not see him as less. While flirtatious, arrogant, and dare say confrontational, Kolivan distinguishes how Lance cares deeply for his team and has always been by their sides when needed. A valued soldier on the front lines and unafraid to give credit when it’s due. 

Kolivan had to admit the one physical feature that has always caught his attention has been how deep blue Lance’s eyes are. The colors notoriously like the ocean as Lance has described of the beaches back home in Cuba. Perhaps he might go there and see it for himself. Compare the ocean blue to Lance’s own blue eyes, but Kolivan knew deep down that no ocean can truly be as beautiful as Lance’s eyes.

But now? Something else has caught his attention and it was not physical. It was something much stronger and it lingered in the area. It was quite intoxicating and he had to control himself, be composed, and put together. But Kolivan could not deny himself the fact of what it is. 

Lance’s scent… 

This caused the large Galra to tense a bit because this could only mean one thing and he wasn’t sure where Lance’s true feelings lied. But Lance was grooming him, combing his hair to be smooth and he even showed the courtesy of braiding it for him. Does Lance even fully grasp the very idea as to what grooming meant to a Galra? How grooming can bring two souls together as one with just simple gestures of affection. Did Lance even know? Was he really giving his heart to him like this or was this just merely a friendly gesture? Whatever it may be Kolivan will find out for himself. Of course, he did not want to scare the boy. That was not his intention at all.

“There! All done now. Now you look good as new.” Lance sat back, proud of his work. Kolivan blinked before looking down at his currently tamed braid. He was impressed and looked at the Blue Paladin by giving an approving nod and grin.

“Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“Don’t thank me just yet. I haven’t brushed the rest of it. Your side fur is all fluffy. Let me brush them down for you.” Before Kolivan had the chance of reacting did he feel his fingers suddenly running through the fluff of his ears and side. His ears perked up and his yellow eyes widened. The sudden sensation ran down his spine and his heart leaped. How could Lance not know what he is doing? Could he not see how his tender touches were making Kolivan close to purring? As a sudden reaction, Kolivan grabbed hold of those soft hands and pushed them away, narrowing his eyes.

“S-stop that!”

Lance flinched from the sudden rise in his voice towards him. He’s never heard Kolivan respond like that. He was always so calm and collected, keeping his emotions at bay. But not this time. Now Lance felt a little guilty. Maybe he overstepped his boundaries.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel…”

Fell what? Tenderness? Affection? The feel of being wanted by another? To be loved? Kolivan’s eyes were still narrowed and his expression hardened a bit before looking down at the hands he still held. They looked so small and fragile against his monstrous hands. The skin so soft and smooth to the touch while his own was calloused. These same clawed hands can kill. Instead, they were holding Lance’s hands as if they were a fragile treasure. 

Lance could not help but blush when he noticed the size difference between their hands. He knew that Kolivan was a bulky Galra, but to see it for himself like this was something. He knew Kolivan was tense and he could sense it. Yet, his grip on his hands was the gentlest. It made his heart flutter and it made the young Cuban wonder what those hands could do to him if they were only just a little closer. 

Time seemed to have stilled between them. The world around them ceased to exist for just a moment. The room felt even a little warmer than normal. Maybe the temperature increased. Or it could be that slowly the two were leaning a little close to each other. The blush on Lance’s cheeks seemed to have intensified a bit more. He realized that they were leaning in, but Lance did not push away nor did he want to. He did not mind at all and neither did it seem that Kolivan minded either as he wasn’t pushing away.  
Kolivan’s yellow eyes intensified against Lance’s blue eyes. It was rather uncanny. Almost as if the sun was reflecting against the ocean. The sun staring and admiring the ocean. The sun and the ocean complementing each other. Was it a sign just like Lance’s intoxicating scent? The power within Kolivan to want, to need in dominating and protecting Lance was escalating. He needed to scent him, to mark him as his own before anyone could. 

Before anyone can claim him…

It made Kolivan growl quietly to himself. Even a bit of his fur rose at the mere thought of anyone else taking him for themselves. Lance took notice and it worried him if he angered the leader of the Blades.

“Kolivan?”

He slowly blinked and leaned his head a little forward towards him, exhaled through his nose. Slowly, his thumbs tenderly stroked his hands to comfort the Blue Paladin from whatever was making him feel worried. He wanted to melt those worries and fears away from him. 

“Lance…” He breathlessly said his name and Lance felt his heart leap hearing him say his name. He couldn’t help but grin softly at him, feel a sense of happiness. Seeing that look given to Kolivan made the Galra return the expression as he slowly guided Lance for a kiss.

CLANK!

Whatever world they were in together suddenly was erupted from the sound. Looking over did they see the Blades watching them. Turned out that one of them dropped their weapon and picked it up, shrugging apologetically for interrupting them. This woke Lance from his dreamlike stance and realized what almost happened. Seeing that Kolivan was still holding his hand did he immediately pull them back and stood up.

“S-sorry. I better get going now. Sorry if I-I made you angry or uncomfortable in any way. I, uh… So yeah! See you around, Kolivan?” Immediately he stepped down from the bleachers and quickly walked out from the training room, hands in his pockets and head hung low while the tip of his ears burned red.

Kolivan stood up and watched as the boy hurried out of the training room in embarrassment. It made the Galra grimace at himself. His emotions got the best of him and he realized he went almost a little too far. Sensing eyes staring at him did he gaze at the Blades with an intensity that they could feel it despite wearing their masks. Kolivan was about to leave until he noticed the comb on the floor. Lance must have dropped by accident without knowing. He licked it up and brushing his claw against the teeth of the comb. Even the comb carried his scent. With a heavy sight, Kolivan stepped out of the training room to return to his quarters and regain himself from what happened. 

The Blades watched their leader leave with a broken heart and perhaps feeling a sense of guilt. This resulted in Antok whacking the Blade who dropped his weapon on the back of his head. It was clear that their leader has held his feeling for Lance and it showed from what they witnessed. If only it wasn’t cut so short. Who knew if, at last, their leader would have finally found someone to claim and call his mate?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than the last chapter. But I am proud of how it turned out. Might write a third and final chapter. Working on it. Hope you all enjoy it and I would love to hear your thoughts. :)

Ever since that event in the training room, the interaction between Kolivan and Lance came to halt. Thankfully, at least for Lance, missions upon missions have kept them apart and distracted. Perhaps that was a good thing given that Lance felt embarrassed after what happened. It gave him time to recollect himself since then. The dreamlike mind, his heart beating fast, and his stomach fluttering with butterflies. All those he wanted to forget about. But did he really want to forget? 

Why did it feel so good? Why did it all have to feel so good and yet so hurtful at the same time?

Even in his dreams, Kolivan was there. Fortunately, the dreams never lead to any nightmares. But they were all the same nonetheless. Each dream brought some sort of ease and even peace in his aching heart. Occasionally there were times where he will be smiling in his slumber. Sweet dreams that lulled him. One dream, in particular, caught his attention the most, and frequently he will replay it in his mind whenever he was alone or just plain bored. Just like right now in the middle of another boring conference meeting with foreign allies on their home planet. 

Lance leaned his cheek against his hand, elbow resting against the armchair of his seat, and simply closed his eyes, blocking the sounds of the conversation around him as he wanted to forget everything for the time being. 

He recollected how the dream was placed. The place in which they stood seemed to be familiar to Allura’s castle or either some castle on a foreign planet. The hallways of such given place were empty given to how late the hours were and everyone was asleep, leaving only Kolivan and Lance awake in the middle of the night. Alone. By the window where the massive moon glowed that silent evening. 

Lance couldn’t remember exactly what they were saying to each other. But he was able to remember what happened next so vividly. He remembered it all. The way Kolivan tenderly stroked his smooth skin as if he was made of fragile glass. While his claws were sharp it never cut his skin, except making his skin grow sensitive from tickling him. Lance knew Galras are tall, but to be this close to Kolivan and looking up at him indicated just how much of a size difference there is between them. Kolivan had to be at least seven feet tall. But he was not complaining. His bulky size made the young Cuban feel safe, especially when he felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around his lithe body as if protecting him. It was not unwanted. Not even when they each leaned forward to kiss one another. But like all dreams, everyone has to wake up.

“…Lance? Lance. Lance!”

What?!

Lance blinked and shook his head to clear up when he took notice of his teammates and the host looked at him from waking up from his daydream. Just great. Just what he needed. 

“Uh, sorry.” He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head, causing him to sit up straight when a tall figure suddenly stepped inside. Now, this caught his full attention and perhaps made Lance a little nervous altogether when he saw him. 

“My apologies for being late. We have just returned from our mission.”

“No need to apologize, Kolivan. You came in just in time. Whatever you need to report do so now.” Alurra was the first to speak and from there on the meeting resumed. 

“Certainly, Princess.” He nodded and pulled up the holo screen of a map of the universe. “The Blades have been able to obtain highly-classified information regarding the Empire, tactics, and weapons of all sort. In the meantime, we have been scattering around the galaxy in finding new recruits. Despite the sheer size of the Empire, there has been a vast increase of rebel groups taking shape. No doubt many from other races. But we have been seeing Galrans also joining us as well. It’s clear with Voltron around some are beginning to question their position and fleeing. Nonetheless, we always welcome recruits into the Blade.” 

Kolivan continued to speak as he signaled on the holoscreen the new number of recruits growing in other parts of the galaxy along with additional information he gathered from the Blades on their mission. Lance wasn’t even paying much attention to the details as he was busy analyzing the Galra he held feelings for. Seated where he is, Lance admired him and in the way he carried himself. He definitely was a strong leader and his goals were certain as he sought out peace. The way he stood up straight and guided the team through presenting the reports showed one of his abilities as a leader. 

And his braid…

He still hasn’t forgotten how smooth and soft his hair was in his hands, even when braiding it. His cheeks were beginning to turn a bit pink from the memory. Especially the memory when Kolivan held his hands close to his very own. 

“More Galras? Isn’t one enough?” 

Lance blinked and snapped out of his second daydream of the today, turning to see who spoke. Kolivan glimpsed when the planet’s queen spoken. Allura blinked but kept her composure to be as diplomatic as possible. The last thing she and the Paladins needed was a quarrel during a meeting.

“I assure you, Queen Oola, that Kolivan and the Blade of Marmora are our greatest allies in defeating the Empire. His presence and service could help strengthen our bond and also eliminate any prejudice towards the Galra. Any additional aid is most needed and always welcomed.”

“That as may be, Princess. But my people have long been enslaved by those who look exactly like…him. How am I to tell my people to suddenly start allying with the very same monsters who have abused us?” 

“Your Majesty, if I may.” Kolivan interjected himself into this, receiving an unpleasant expression on the queen’s face. 

“I understand your current feelings towards my kind. I cannot begin to say my deepest regrets of how my people have colonized and destroyed countless of lives and planets just for sheer power. Still, I can assure you that the mission of the Blades is to put an end to Zarkon and the Empire while also joining a coalition with the Paladins. You have nothing to fear from us, Your Majesty.”

“Nothing to fear? Do you realize what you have just said? My people have every right to be in fear, to be enraged by the Galra. All our resources have been stripped away, which require a portion of time to fully heal. You may just be one Galra but your presence alone is the face of those who have oppressed us and robbed our freedom. You are a reminder of the monsters they fear the most.”

“Look, lady! You don’t have much of a choice here.” Lance didn’t know where he had the nerve and neither did his team, but deep down he could not allow hearing this any longer. This clearly bothered him. 

“Lance, please.” Allura tried to calm the Blue Paladin as she did not wish for this meeting for an alliance to go down in shambles.

“You dare speak to the Queen in such manner? How dare you be so disrespectful?”

“Disrespectful? Ha! Disrespectful? Look who’s talking here. You’re the only one here who is being inconsiderate and even bias towards Kolivan through no faults of his own. We came all this way here to come together as a team in stopping our biggest threat and what do you do. You start pushing one of our allies away because he and the Blades are Galra. If I recall correctly, your numbers have gone down and you barely have an army to protect this planet. Much less a backup plan. Which by the way you’re the one who called us for help.”

“Lance, take it easy.” Shiro furrowed his brows a bit from Lance’s sudden outburst. Everyone was fully aware that Lance was known to let his emotions get the best of him, but this one was taken to new levels. Even Keith himself was taken aback by this. 

“If you weren’t this close-minded to the situation then maybe Kolivan could have offered some help to your people. Give him and the Blade of Marmora a chance and you will see they’re not exactly who you think they are. Just like them, there are Galras who also want this war to end, to finally obtain peace. They’re not monsters like you think they are.”

“Lance, that’s enough! Compose yourself.” This time it was Kolivan who snapped Lance out of his outbursts. The Blue Paladin looked at the larger Galra with wide eyes then at his teammates before realizing that he was standing and towering over the queen from across the table. The literal queen of this planet.

“I’m… I uh… I gotta go.” Like that he quickly left the meeting and tried to go outside to cool himself down. Kolivan watched him, eyes narrowing a little before quietly humming to himself in thought. 

“You’ll have to forgive Lance. He can be quite vocal and passionate. But he means well.” Allura immediately spoke in hopes to simmer down the heat that was created in the meeting room, which resulted in receiving a ‘humph’ from the queen.

\--------------------------------------

Whatever happened in that meeting room after Lance’s outburst must have sunken deep into the queen’s subconscious, which resulted in the end, finally, an alliance between the Paladins of Voltron and the planet, even if the queen had to swallow her own tongue when allying with the Blade of Marmora. Had it not been for Lance the meeting would still be going, bickering from left to right, and so forth. What a mess it would have been. Fortunately, it all came to pass and the Paladins were finally able to build a union on this planet and its inhabitants. So, everything went according to plan and if they stayed on this road to peace, they become stronger against their enemies.

The queen kindly offered the heroes a place to stay in her palace for the night to recover, given as to how far this planet is located in the galaxy and how it must have taken up their energy. Kindly did they graciously accept the queen’s hospitability. After having their fill of dinner, the Paladins called it a day and did not abuse the need for sleep since tomorrow will be another eventful day. 

Lance was not sure exactly how long he has been tossing and turning in bed, but he just could not find it within himself to sleep no matter how much he was tried. It was useless, to say the least. Letting out a sigh, Lance rolled out of bed and decided a good walk around the halls of the palace would be of good use to help him go back to sleep. He tried to be quiet so he would not wake up any of his teammates nor any of the royal staff. The last thing needed would be unwanted drama, especially if it escalated to the alliance breaking. So, Lance did his best of being quiet and also vigilant of his surroundings. After all, while he might be considered a hero to these people, he and the others are not familiar with this planet nor its laws. Better to be safe than sorry.

He tried not to get himself lost while browsing around, but that failed easily as he was now certain for sure that he didn’t know where he was. Just great. Now he had to worry about finding where his room was located and if he doesn’t, he’ll loose some sleep. Why did the hallways all have to look the same with the paint job and drapes? The pale yellows and greens were just everywhere. At least the bright lights were dimmed during this time of night. At least his eyes were not getting hurt from the horrid paint job. 

Looking up, Lance took notice of one of the palace’s massive windows and approached it, taking a peek as to what was outside the palace walls. Below it was only the garden that held all sorts of flora and beyond the view of the distant hills. He then came to notice the planet’s enormous moon from where he stood. It looked similar to Earth’s moon, except its size, and appeared to be illuminated in a pale blue glow. At least he could appreciate these small details while he was given the chance. 

It made the Cuban sigh, longing in his heart to return home to his family. He worried about them, wondering if somehow, they were doing well despite the raging war. He greatly missed being back home in Varadero with them. The memories of spending time at the beach brought a bittersweet grin on his face as he reminiscences the times of playing in the crystal blue water and running down the white sand while earning a nice tan glow from the sun. But he was getting none of that here out in the universe. He was sure his family missed him and clearly had to be scared for his life given that he and the others were being relied on and seen as a beacon of hope when forming Voltron by the whole cosmos. And while Lance does enjoy the praises he receives every time they save the day on some random planet, especially when being suave around the ladies, he could not deny the homesickness that cut so deeply in his heart. Being around with people like Shiro, Hunk, Allura, Conan, Pidge, and, yes, even Keith himself, did help lighten his heart some. It did help numb the pain for a while when needed. And now Team Voltron was expanding and growing with new rebel groups taking place. Just like the Blade of Marmora. 

Kolivan…

His hand landed on his chest the moment he felt his heart flutter when he thought of him. Lance knew he was a ladies-man, everyone knew that from how he behaves around females of all kind. Even when Allura landed in his arms when she was awakened from the pod did he not waste any time flirting with her on the spot. But this feeling was unlike. Sure, he has flirted from time to time around the Galra, trying to act cool and all, part of his suave character. But with Kolivan he felt different. Almost as if, when needed, he could be himself around him without judgment. Never has Kolivan mocked him, ridicule, or treated him like an outcast. It was as if Kolivan was seeing the real Lance in some way. Whenever Lance asked him questions, even random ones, he would harbor a great deal of patience with him, answering them as though he was unbothered. In fact, he especially enjoyed being around him when possible. Despite being a Galra and what his race has done to many planets, Lance could see that underneath it all Kolivan was not just only a skilled leader and tactician but also a good individual overall. 

Kolivan… Why did he have to make him feel this way? To feel special, that he mattered as an individual and not just a Paladin saving the galaxy. He has seen how the Galra’s demeanor has changed around him. While Kolivan had to keep himself at bay with his emotions and his role as Blade leader, Lance would often see his hardened face soften from time to time, whether from a bad pun or whenever he will tell him stories of his beloved Cuba and his family. The sensation of having someone listen to him, willing to listen to him even, made the boy feel as if he was worth something. When others were impatient with him, Kolivan showed the opposite. It could be why Lance gets excited when he hears the Blade are on board and it seemed that even Kolivan was eager to see the boy when he had the chance. Now, it brought the young Cuban back the memories in the training room. 

Another hand rested on his chest and he closed his eyes as he recollected that moment. The soft, white hair, that musky scent of both his fur and hair that just reeked of dominance, his clawed hands that held his hand with such gentle, and his eyes…

Oh, his eyes…

It was as if the sun was glowing down upon him, just like back home in Cuba at the beach. His eyes burnt with such warmth and, dare say, even a hint of affection towards him. A small smile crept on his face and only if he could see the hint of pink blushing through his cheeks when he imagined just what could have happened had they were not interrupted, had they actually kissed. What would Kolivan’s lips feel like? Were they soft or rough? Either way, he wouldn’t care. As long as those lips touched him everything was just perfect.

“Lance?”

The sudden call of his name, though gentle, spooked the boy out of his own skin. But quickly he calmed when he realized who it was.

“Kolivan. Don’t scare me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack like that.” He let out a sigh and straightened his nightwear.

“I am sorry. I did not mean to startle you. But I must ask why are you up this late at night.” He stood a few feet away from Lance, arms behind his back like he always did by instinct and his hair, while not braided, rested over his broad shoulder.

“Couldn’t sleep I’m afraid. For whatever reason, I am not sure. Maybe it’s the mattresses. I don’t know. Decided to walk around instead if I can’t sleep.” He raised a thin brow and gave him a smirk, arms crossed over his chest. “Don’t tell me you can’t sleep either.”

“I was just patrolling the area. Making sure nothing can go unseen in case of any attacks.” That was his excuse. However, he couldn’t fool Lance as he heard the boy snicker at him.

“Uh-huh. I didn’t know that the Blade go out on patrol in their nightwear. Change of uniform then?” He chuckled, which he earned a small yet sincere grin from the bulky Galra. But that slowly changed when Kolivan turned away to face the window and gazed out at the calm evening. Lance could tell something was bothering him given the fact that his expression has hardened again.

“Something’s bothering you. No?”

“No. I’m simply reflecting on what happened during the meeting.”

“I’m guessing when I yelled at the Queen.”

“Hmm.”

“Sorry about that.”

Kolivan turned his head to gaze down at the boy. “You’re lucky the negotiation went according to plan. However, what you said to the Queen was enough to make her move forward towards an alliance. Especially with the Blades. Had it not been for that, well…”

“I guess I do have a way with words. Especially with the ladies.” He stretched his limbs and then shrugged his shoulders as he sorted boasted himself a bit since things went down the right path. But that was only short-lived when he frowned a little. 

“But I didn’t like the way she talked about you. I mean, yeah, I get it. She and her people are traumatized for what has happened. I don’t entirely blame her. But what she said about you I couldn’t accept it. You and the Blades are literal living proof that Galra’s can change for the better. It’s why I don’t agree with what she said about you being a monster. While the Galra Empire have committed heinous acts, you guys have been able to see the light and are even willing to save others, help them when needed despite the prejudice.”

Kolivan was slightly stunned by his words, even touched. To hear Lance speak this way towards him, the care, defense, and attention he put in creating a warm energy within him. He took a deep breath and held it in for a while before letting it out quietly. To Kolivan, it symbolized something deeper to him.

“Do you really believe that? Do you really believe we are not monsters they and many others claim us to be? That I am not a monster?”

“No. I never saw you as a monster, Kolivan.” Just slightly did he blush, grinning up at the larger Galra as he told him the truth of what he thought of him.

Kolivan couldn’t help but return the expression and even dared by gently stroking under his chin. Lance couldn’t flinch as he was stunned from the action but somehow didn’t pull away. His hands felt callous against his soft face and it made the boy shudder a little at the thought of those rough hands touching his naked skin. 

His yellow eyes burned against those ocean blue eyes, his thumb tenderly stroking his chin while being careful of not scratching his perfect skin with his claw. Suddenly, realizing what he was doing did he retract his hand back before looking back outside the window, his hand clasping his wrist behind him. Lance noticed the sudden change in behavior and blinked in confusion.

“Kolivan, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. It’s just… A memory that has been haunting me, distracting me for some time. It’s the reason why I haven’t been able to sleep properly tonight. But it’s nothing for you to be concerned about. I don’t want to worry you.”

Lance blinked and seemed a little offended that he attempted of pushing him away. “Hey, you know you can tell me anything. There’s nothing wrong with sharing what’s keeping you upset. I always tell you about whenever I feel homesick and you’re always there when you listen to me. At least let me return the favor to you. It’s only fair.”

Kolivan had his eyes closed the whole time he spoke before turning his head to see the boy giving him the sincerest look on his face, including a friendly grin. He did not find deception anywhere on him and merely sighed before looking back out the window. He was hesitant at first before finally opened up to him. 

“I have been remembering often on what happened that day on the training floor. I-”

“Oh, man! If that’s what has been bothering you then I am so, so, so, so, so sorry about that. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable in any way.”

“Lance.”

“If anything I don’t have to visit you at the training session. Plus, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable about the whole hair brushing thing.”

“Lance.”

“I mean it was messy. Besides, gotta keep the hair on fleek for the ladies, if you know what I mean.” He playfully nudged him on the side with his elbows.

“Lance!” He raised his voice a bit to grab his attention while keeping in mind those who are sleeping at this time of night. Surely enough it snapped the boy out of his nervous talk, enough to make him flinch a little. But he never stepped away. 

Kolivan internally sighed and looked back at the window. “There’s nothing for you to be sorry about. Rather, it’s my fault.”

“What? You mean you’re not angry with me?”

“Why would I? You’ve done nothing wrong as far as I’m concerned. If I am to be infuriated it should be with myself. I allowed my…” He paused for a moment, lost in trance before turning to fully face the boy.

“What do you know of grooming? Galra grooming to be more specific.”

“Well…” He was taken a bit by surprise when he was asked this question in particular. “Obviously grooming means taking care of yourself. You know looking good, be all fresh and clean. I’m guessing that’s the same with Galras? But I don’t know. You guys sort of groom like cats.”

Kolivan grimaced and his ears almost flattened at the very thought of Galras being compared to Earth felines according to these humans. “I should remind you that we are not cats, Lance.”

“Riiiiight. Big ears, fur everywhere, licking your fur, tails, claws. I’ve even heard some purring too. Yeah, that doesn’t sound a lot like a cat, right?” Lance just couldn’t help himself from teasing Kolivan, giving him a mischievous smirk. 

“Galras don’t purr.” Once again, defending himself before sighing. “While most Galras might share some similar qualities to your Earth cats, as a species overall we are not feline. Also, Galras vary. But that is beyond the point. Yes, Galras groom to keep one’s fur cleaned. But grooming is also linked to bonding.”

“Oh, that I know.”

“Y-you do?” His eyes widened and he was taken by surprise while keeping his facial expression in place. Then did this mean that Lance really understood what it all means in the end?

“Yeah! Mom’s do that kind of stuff with their daughters when fixing their hair. Even girls do that when they’re in a girly mood.” If only Lance knew he was sinking himself much deeper than he understood. Kolivan hummed and felt his grip around his wrist behind his back tightening. It came to the conclusion he did not fully comprehend.

“That is part of it. But it’s much more than that.” He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before facing the window again.

“Really? I didn’t know that grooming has a much bigger meaning than just cleaning. So, then what makes grooming so special to Galras if it’s not all about hygiene?” That’s when Lance started to feel nervous when Kolivan did not answer his question immediately. Did Lance do something to make Kolivan think otherwise? Is that why he couldn’t look at him straight in the face?

“Kolivan? You’re not telling me something and I’m starting to get nervous. Just tell me. What’s making you so scared of telling me?”

“I fear the moment I tell you the truth it would only result in merely a misunderstanding of our cultures. That I made you uncomfortable without being aware of your true intentions at that moment.” His expression grew hard, his broad shoulders tensing as he hung his head low in disappointment with himself. 

“You’re talking about what happened after I brushed your hair, aren’t you?” To Lance, it was just a friendly gesture, but suddenly he was putting two and two together, causing him to gasp silently to himself. But he couldn’t know unless Kolivan told him the truth.

“Galras who groom other Galras often do so with the full purpose of seeking affection, to be courted. In other words, an invitation to become their life-long mates.” This time Kolivan was fully facing the young Cuban. 

“When you brushed my hair and even braided it into place, I believed you did so because I assumed your true intention was to choose me as your mate, that you wished to be courted by me. I did not want to believe it at first as I assumed it was just a friendly gesture. But when you suddenly ran your fingers through the sides of my fur… A part of your action confirmed it to me. That you chose me to be your mate.”

Blood started rising all over his face and ears, burning when he realized just how deep this was, how he gave Kolivan the idea of pursuing a relationship with him. He was right. It was a misunderstanding of their cultures, but somehow Lance couldn’t find it in himself to be entirely upset or be embarrassed. 

“And? When that happened, did you really want it? Because I remember how you were…” Lance didn’t realize his hands rested on his chest given that his heart was once more fluttering, the color on his cheeks and the tip of his ears now visible enough for Kolivan to take notice, giving the Galra room to admire such simple beauty before him. 

“You’re right. It was a misunderstanding of our cultures.” He chuckled a bit. “But I’d be lying if I said I did not enjoy it. It did feel nice.” His blue eyes looked down as he was now rather bashful in front of him. Kolivan was silent, but his demeanor changed when all was revealed. Perhaps even a bit relieved. He looked down at him softly.

“Does this mean then that I did not make you uncomfortable?”

“God, no! Hehehe. Not at all. You can never make me uncomfortable, Kolivan. You actually make me feel better. Even special when I’m around you. I only acted embarrassed because almost all the Blades saw us when I thought we were alone. It had nothing to do with you exactly. I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings in any way since then. I didn’t mean to.”

“Then we are on a good footing.” 

“I guess so. But I don’t get it. You thought I chose you to become my mate. So, then, how long have you had feelings for me?” Now, this caught his attention. For so long Lance has had his doubts about ever finding a partner, let alone the idea of pursuing a Galra of all people. 

“For some time now. The many opportunities we have had of seeing each other, even learning from another, has helped shape what I currently feel for you.” He sighed. “But I admit I did not confess because…”

“Because of what? Kolivan?” 

“I am Galra, Lance. The reputation of my race has been shattered for so long and while the Blade of Marmora is a rebel group against the Galra Empire, it does not mean we still do not face prejudice from other races. A constant reminder of what my people have done.”

“But you’re not Zarkon nor are you his followers. You and the Blade are perfect examples of that. It’s like what I said earlier. There are Galras who are good and also want peace, to help Voltron, and bring this war to an end.”

“I am aware of that. But I was concerned about us being mates because I am not sure as to what the reaction would be. Would you, a Paladin of Voltron, and I, a Galra, as mates further increase the tension or ease it? I’d pray it would be the latter to further bring peace overall.”

Kolivan stared into those ocean blue eyes, quietly gulping to relieve the slight dryness in his throat before stepping a little closer to Lance. The young Cuban took notice of the bulky Galra closing in on him just slightly. He knew that he wanted this. Just them being a little close. 

“Every time I visualize the idea of us as mates, that we can bring peace together, it gives me so much hope, so much purpose other than just fighting to end this war. A future that we could have together.” Slowly, he lifted a hand up to caress his cheeks, which Lance was ready to lean against without hesitation. However, it did not happen and it made the boy frown when Kolivan lowered it. 

“Yet, I am reminded of what our unity could bring. The way Queen Oola responded towards me is what I fear what others will say if they knew we were mated.” Lightly, he released a growl. “ I wish to spare you the pain and hardship our relationship could bring us.”

Lance did not like hearing this at all. He understands why Kolivan feels this way, but at the same time, he did not want the handsome Galra to push him away either. “That’s my decision to make of whether I wish to be with you or not. I don’t care what could happen. What matters the most to me is you. Kolivan, you have no idea how ridiculously happy you make me feel when I’m around you. Whatever challenges come our way I hope we can overcome them together. You said the idea of us together gives you hope and purpose. I feel the same way too. You’ve always told me to be brave whenever there was a moment of crisis, mission, or not. I ask you to do the same. Don’t push me away.”

“Lance-” 

“Groom me.”

“What?” This surprised Kolivan and blinked when he suddenly blurted to be groomed so randomly. 

“I want you to groom me. I did the same to you and now I want you to do the same to me.” To prove his point did he fluff up his brown hair to be disheveled, giving Kolivan a grin. Kolivan blinked before retrieving from his pockets a comb, the very same comb that Lance left behind in a rush.

“That’s my comb. I’ve been looking everywhere for it.”

“You dropped it by accident when you left. I meant to return it to you, but then the mission… It took up most of my time. Until now.” With the comb, a bit small in his massive hand, he moved to comb down his hair until Lance moved it away and grabbed hold of his wrists.

“No. Not like that.”

“But you said you wanted-”

“I know what I said. I want you to groom me the way Galras groom.” He tenderly strokes his wrists and took the comb from his hand, away from sight. “I want you to groom me the way Galras groom their lovers.”

Kolivan’s heart almost burst, his fur rising with desirable emotions for the Blue Paladin. He even felt the tip of his ears burn. Just like from their last encounter like this, Kolivan took hold of his hands and pressed kisses to his knuckles. “Understand that Galra’s grooming their significant is intimate and personal. I do not wish to frighten you.”

“You can never scare me, Koli~ I trust you.” He gave him a devious smirk and a playful look in his eyes, making Kolivan unable to suppress a smile as he placed Lance’s hands on his strong chest to rest. He wanted him to feel his beating heart as he moved closer to him and lowered himself to his level before grooming him the way it’s supposed to be. The Galra way.

Lance blinked when he felt Kolivan lick his hair back like a cat. If this is what grooming is all about then that meant Lance will have to wash his hair in the morning. But right now, he let it be and allowed Kolivan to shower him in affection. He learned quickly when he felt his slightly rough tongue lick his smooth skin, specifically his neck. Now he understood why grooming was intimate. The way Kolivan tenderly licked his neck was similar to how one kisses their partner. But for Lance this was much better because it was done by Kolivan, the Galra he was madly in love with, and found him to be outrageously sexy, muscular, and even handsome. 

Kolivan did not waste time in taking pleasure of Lance’s warm skin. It was soft and smooth, unlike a Galra’s. While humans have body hair in certain areas of the body, he did not mind the softness of Lance’s skin. He could tell he was doing the job right when he felt slim arms wrapping around his neck. If Lance’s skin was what’s tempting him then his scent was pleasingly torturing him. 

His scent…

It was intoxicating him. He could not get enough of it and wanted more. Lowly, his voice rumbled into a growl as he stops grooming the boy and began nuzzling him. His ears perked up and the furs around it fluffed when Lance returned the gesture all the same. This boy wanted him just as he wants him. 

“You must let me scent you. The others… They must know that you are mine, that you do not belong to anyone else but me.” He sniffed his neck where the scent gland would be located if Lance was not human.

“Then do it, big guy. I don’t mind.”

Lance didn’t understand fully. Maybe it was a Galra thing, but he didn’t seem to mind. Instead, he found it rather hot and he’ll ask Kolivan another time. If Kolivan was an alpha then the thought alone made his knees weak. Luckily Kolivan took hold of him when he started rubbing himself against him, to have him smell like just like his handsome Galra. Even the young Cuban had to admit that Kolivan had a particular smell that he enjoyed. He smelled it all over him, including his loose locks as he gently ran his fingers through it. 

“Koli…”

Pausing from scenting the boy does he pull away to look at him. He noticed how flushed his face was down to his shoulders, the collar of his nightwear falling from his slender shoulder where he has been licking. The beaming glow of the pale blue moon made the Blue Paladin even more radiant that it created a knot in the pit of his stomach, the one that felt entirely good. The one where he felt gratified and toxically in love. 

Clawed hands told hold of his beautiful face, gently running his thumbs over his thin brows before Kolivan took control and gently pressed their lips together in a kiss. Their first kiss. There were no interruptions, no one to disturb them or ruin this private, intimate moment they shared together. 

Kolivan’s lips were rough, but he didn’t care, and having waited for this moment made Lance wrap his arms around his neck, feeling himself be lifted off the floor as strong, muscular arms enfolded around his slim body. Lance realized that this moment was just like what he dreamt of a few nights ago. He was glad it came true. It was real and he yearned for more.

Lance smiled when he felt a tongue dancing with his own, not minding at all as the new couple passionately kissed, hungry for one another. A moan escaped from Lance, his grip around Kolivan tightening until they pulled back to catch their breath. Lance placed his forehead against Kolivan’s, taking in the quiet moment of their surroundings. The only sound that can be heard was the soft rumble coming from Kolivan’s vocals. The Blade leader closed his eyes as he took in the tender touches of Lance’s fingers as it brushed through his loose hair. Kolivan kept him possessively close, not wanting to release him from his arms, taking in his scent. 

“Wow. That was…” Lance could not help himself but chuckle, a sound Kolivan took pleasure in listening to. He himself could not help from grinning. These moments felt so rare to him and now that he was fortunate of this opportunity that he did not want to waste. 

“If you want, we can continue this, you know, somewhere more private. Say my bedroom~ You, me, the bed~” Gently did he twirl his white hair around his index finger.

Kolivan chuckled and nuzzled him. “As tempting as it is, it will be wise if we do not go further deep into it. I have not properly courted you the Galra way.”

“Courting? You mean like dating?” He blushed at the idea of dating Kolivan. Now that was a sight to see. What would dating him be like? Would it be traditional, bizarre, unique?

“I am not sure what this ‘dating’ is, but if it holds the same implication, then I suppose. However, courting is much more serious. It is to prove ourselves to our intended.”

“Prove yourself? You don’t have to prove yourself to me. I already know you’re capable. You’re strong, skillful, and knowledgeable. And dare say quite handsome~”

Kolivan quietly snorted and smirked softly. “Those are qualities you find in me as the Leader of the Blade. But not qualities as a potential mate. The purpose of courting is to prove to our intent that we are worthy to be their mate, boasting them with gifts and attention. While we acknowledge our shared emotions, it is the way of my people and I wish to do it properly. With you, if you’ll allow it.”

Lance smiled sheepishly, his cheeks burning again as their eyes locked together. He chuckled and nodded. “Then I accept. Let’s see how good your ‘courting’ skills are.”

“Then I hope not to disappoint you… My Starlight.” He nuzzled him, taking in his scent, and dared lick his cheek in affection. Lance grinned from ear to ear when Kolivan called him by a new nickname. A nickname that was solely just for him. If Lance was Galra he would have purred from being lovingly showered by Kolivan. Returning the gesture did he also sneak in a kiss on the cheek. He then gasped in surprise when the larger Galra suddenly carried him bridal style in his arms. 

“Y-you know I can walk.” He grew flustered, arms hugging his chest, hoping he did not feel heavy in his arms.

“I know. But I prefer to keep you close to me.” Tenderly did his thumb stroke his arm. “It is late. I must return you to your room. Guide me there so you may rest properly.” 

“Uh, sure. Sure thing. Right, uh… I believe it is this way.” He pointed to one of the pathways, hoping that was the way as Kolivan took into that direction.

\----------------------------------------

Had it not been for Kolivan’s strong sense of smell they would have been searching for his room for hours. Thankfully, they were able to make it without being seen. The doors to the room slid open and Kolivan stepped inside, approaching the bed before setting his intended down on the soft mattress. Lance got out of his stronghold, getting himself comfortable on the bed before looking up at him with a shy grin.

“Rest. We have a busy schedule ahead of us. I will see you in the morning, My Starlight.” He tenderly nuzzled his cheek before taking his leave. That is until Lance immediately took hold of his hand. The Galra blinked and turned to face him.

“Wait. I know you said that we shouldn’t go any further intimate wise. But, can you stay here with me tonight? Just… I want to cuddle with you. If you don’t mind.” Despite knowing their sentiment for each other, Lance was still shy as this was to be his first relationship. His first relationship with a Galra no less.

“Is that what you wish of me, My Starlight?” Lovingly, Kolivan gave his hand a gentle squeeze, sensing the boy’s desire for him.

“Yeah. Yeah, that’s what I want.” He grinned, blinking as if he was batting his pretty lashes to him. Pleasing him and also himself, Kolivan moved back to the bed in which Lance gave him space for him to fully lie down. 

The boy took his chance and scooted closer to him, allowing an arm to be wrapped around him, and laid his head against his chest, his heartbeat strong and alive. He basked in the warmth of Kolivan’s strong, muscular body while sensing his clawed fingers gently running through his brown hair. Already he was feeling his eyes growing heavy with sleep, yawning to prove it. 

“Rest, my beloved.” He gently scented him while intentionally rubbing his mark on Lance, which he didn’t seem to mind. 

“As long as you’re here with me.”

“Of course.”

Kolivan sensed Lance’s body growing heavy near him and let the boy fall asleep on him. He needed his sleep. There was no need for a restless Paladin during these trying times. Kolivan remained awake for a while before shutting his eyes, taking in the silence and Lance’s soft breathing.

The idea of courting Lance in the middle of a war was risky and perhaps irresponsible given that anything can happen from here on now. This meant Lance needed to be kept protected from harm’s way. That’s why Kolivan firmly believed he needed to demonstrate himself to Lance now. Not just as the leader of the Blade or an ally to the Paladins, as he now knows, but as a potential mate to Lance. To prove he can give the boy shelter, address his every needs and desire, his love, and, perhaps, one day, grow a family together when the war ends. A future.

Kolivan knew the dangers he was allowing himself to take. But it was a risk he firmly believed was worth winning. For too long he has been deprived of such joy, such happiness, and desire. He felt his cold, dark world growing bright with Lance beside him. Like the sun. 

Slowly, he felt his own body grow heavy as slumber started to take control, but not before dreaming deeply into his thoughts of a world filled with possibilities for him and Lance. The possibilities of suitably courting Lance with anything just to please him, to be the very reason he makes him smile. He could not wait once their relationship has been firmly established and far more mature for the day when they can properly mate in the comforts of their nest, the nest Kolivan will build just for them. He could not wait for the moment when he could finally leave a bite mark right on his beautiful neck so the world may know who Lance rightfully belongs to. Obviously, there would be some Galra biology lessons he will need to teach Lance about. But that will wait for when the right time came.

Right now, he needed to rest while keeping his beloved Lance protectively close to him, welcoming this new warmth, this new body pressed against him, this new love running through his veins that purely burns for him only.

It was a risk, but Kolivan knew any risk was worth it as long as it always leads Kolivan to Lance. To his warmth, to his beautiful face, his bright smiles, and his welcoming arms.

“Good night, my Starlight.” He gently pressed a kiss to his head and immediately went to sleep to dream of nothing more but sweet dreams of their future. Together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin! At long last, I have finished the third and final chapter for this fic. Originally this fic wasn't supposed to have more than one chapter, but new ideas came flooding in that I just kept ongoing. Now I must move on with other Kolivance stories I have in mind. Any new ideas are always welcomed! 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy this final chapter and the story overall. Don't forget to leave comments! I will love to hear your thoughts. ;)

Lance stirred a little in bed, bringing himself closer to the warmth that was hugging his skin and the hard muscles yet soft fur that was guarding his body. The boy couldn’t help himself from stroking Kolivan’s legs with his own, taking in the older Galra’s scent from burying his face against his chiseled chest. Lance wasn’t sure what time it was or how long he has been asleep nor did he care as he showed now desire of wanting this peaceful moment to end so soon.

A grin spread through his face when he heard Kolivan rumble a little and slightly stirred as he felt the other was beginning to wake up from his slumber. But the Galra did not let go of the boy. His grip on him was a bit firm, which Lance didn’t seem to mind. Kolivan could feel the boy nuzzling under his chin. Softly purring, he returned the gesture by giving him a tender lick on the head as a morning greeting. Lance trembled a little before he sat up and moved over as he made Kolivan lay down on his back by topping over him, receiving a slight grunt from the other. By instinct, Kolivan positioned his hands over Lance’s back and began tenderly stroking the slender form while keeping his heavy eyes closed as he welcomed the warm weight resting on top of him. Lance snorted and settled his head on his chest, listening to his strong yet calm beating of his heart.

Never in a million years did they think they would ever be in each other’s arms like this. To be resting in bed together, basking in the other’s warmth and fondness was almost as if it were a dream. And yet seeing each other like this, reminiscing of what happened both at the training base and last night in the hallway proved to be either wise. This was real and they would be damned if they ever turned back after what materialized last night. They made a choice that night and from here on then they face whatever obstacles come their way. As soldiers of war and as lovers.

Kolivan nuzzled Lance gently, taking in his scent before lightly stretching his stiff muscles. Lance watched him and he couldn’t help him from snickering quietly as he found it amusing in how Kolivan was stretching as if he were a cat. However, what caught Lance’s observation was the moment when Kolivan yawned and he revealed his fangs. True, the Galra do possess in having fangs. That’s not uncommon. Yet, seeing those sharp fangs up close and in person was a much different story. Lance took a mental note that there will be plenty of Galra biology lessons if he were to properly understand Kolivan’s physiology. And the same would go for Kolivan as he too was unfamiliar with the human anatomy. But that will be for another time.

“We must get up.” Kolivan was the first to speak, sounding a bit groggy from waking up. Of course, his body said otherwise as he kept Lance close to him. The boy chuckled and tenderly stroked the fur on his chest, running his fingers through it.

“Do we have to? I like where we are right now instead. I can be like this all day.” He grinned, the blush appearing on his cheeks when he heard Kolivan chuckled. He felt his claws run through his soft hair, gently scratching his scalp.

“As do I, my little Starlight. But I’m afraid I must leave. The Blade will be searching for me once they realize I am not in my quarters. If they catch us like this, they will be making questions and knowing them too well, especially Antok, they will be pestering me. No doubt will Princess Allura and your fellow Paladins do the same.”

“You make it sound as if you don’t want them to know about us.” Gently was he making heart shape motions on his furry chest and chuckled until he understood what Kolivan was bringing up. This caused him to look up and then sit himself up on top of his Galra lover. “Is that it? You don’t want them to know about us?”

“Yes.” He responded rather sternly until his expression softened when he realized he replied rather harshly to him.

“But why? Why can’t we tell them?”

Carefully, Kolivan sat himself up from the bed, allowing Lance to sit between him. The Galra looked down for a moment before gazing at his beloved. “Until the appropriate time we can then tell them of our relationship. But we are still at war and I fear that if our enemies discover of our romance, they may use it to their advantage and exploit our weakness. Whatever opportunity they may seek they will do so without remorse and if it results in them capturing you for both being the Blue Paladin and my lover then I do not want to imagine what those outcomes might be.”

“Ok. But we can trust everyone else that’s close to us. I mean I’m don’t think they could push us away just for being together. They trust us anyway. There’s no harm in letting them. We’re allies now.”

“I am fully aware of that, Lance. Do not assume that I do not wish to tell your Paladins or the Blade about where we currently stand as lovers. But this is based solely on security. Even Keith cannot know as he is both a Paladin and a Blade. Zarkon will do what it takes to eliminate us and if he has to use Haggar to acquire information from any of the Paladins and the Blade it will be used against me since I am the Leader.” He placed a hand on Lance’s cheek, caressing it gently while making sure his talons did not scratch his soft skin. Lance watched him with concern and it made him frown a little.

To not have their newly established relationship be announced sort of tugged at his emotions a bit. He didn’t like secrets, much less this one. To not tell the team, who have become a sort of a family to him, left him feeling conflicted. He looked down before leaning against the Galra’s tender touch.

“I am sorry, my beloved. I know how this is troubling you and believe me when I say I wish it wasn’t to be this way.” Kolivan looked into those ocean blue eyes and basked himself in them, wanting to be lost in them. “Understand that I am only doing this out of protecting you. I have lost so many in the past fighting this war. Allies I once called my friends are now gone. And you, presently by my side and able to call you my love, need to be protected more than ever. If I were to lose you…I do not think I would be able to bear it.”

Lance’s heart nearly dropped the very moment Kolivan’s expression became disheartened. The boy could see the sorrow in his yellow eyes, how much he has lost as both a leader and an individual. What Kolivan was asking of him made him feel conflicted with the decision. But Lance knew that Kolivan was right heedless of the complications. After all, he has heard how Haggar uses her power to gather information straight out of her victims. It made him silently shudder at the thought of it happening to him. Now he understands why Kolivan was being this up and protective. He was after all the Leader of the Blade and Zarkon, including the Galra Empire, probably see him and his rebel group as traitors to their race, and no doubt Zarkon will do whatever it takes to tramp on Kolivan and the Blade until they were completely wiped out.

The boy brought himself closer to his larger lover, bathing himself in the other’s warmth, and gently stroked the fur on his chest. “I know. And neither do I want to lose you. But to walk around with a secret from those we trust and never tell them about it? Honestly, I don’t fully agree with the idea. But I guess that’s the price you pay for when you’re fighting in the middle of a war, isn’t it?”

Kolivan held his smaller lover close to him, tenderly stroking his back with his claws to bring him some comfort. He knew undoubtedly the boy was already agreeing to the plan regardless of whatever doubts he was holding in. But at least there was a mutual understanding with each other and one that’s vital due to the circumstances in which they were dealing with.

Lance inhaled deeply before letting it out excessively and then looked up at his Galra lover. “We have no choice then, do we?”

Kolivan slightly rumbled before burying his face against Lance’s neck by nuzzling him tenderly as he allowed himself to take in his lover’s sweet scent. “When the right time comes then we can properly announce it to them. I promise you with that sincerely.”

“Sincerely?”

“As my heart beats for you.” His response caused the other to blush and made him grin a little.

“Guess even courting me will be somewhat of a challenge. Although, I am sensing some secret romance vibe between us.” There was that cheeky grin Lance was known for. “Picture it! The handsome hero always sweeping his damsel off her feet and they sneak into the night where no one can see them as they bask in the glow of their love.”

Lance heard when Kolivan snorted at the very idea that was playing in his mind and dare say looked as if he was rolling his eyes a little despite not having pupils. But there was a point Lance was making. The romance they now shared needed to be a secret and this meant courting Lance will have to be subtle. However, that was not going to stop the Galra from pursuing Lance to become his mate. They’ve made it this far and Kolivan was going to take whatever chance he will take.

“Then I will have to do whatever it takes to please you, my little Starlight. If I am to become your mate then I will accept any challenge if it means having to be closer to you.” He nuzzled the boy’s cheek with a grin Lance found to be so handsome on him and it made him smirk as he giggled upon hearing Kolivan releasing a pleased growl.

Suddenly, pushing the boy gently down on the bed, the Galra held him close as he left his scent on him, purring lightly when he felt his fingers running through his fur, massaging the tight muscles on his back and arms. If only he could stay like this a little longer and not have to return to his quarters to prepare for the day ahead. It made him groan a bit before he let go of Lance and moved to get off the bed.

“I must leave. We have a day to start and we must use it wisely.” He ignored the pout Lance gave him, even responding by sticking his tongue out at him. Following after him, Lance got off the bed as well before getting on his tippy toes and pressed a kiss to his lips, which Kolivan welcomed wholeheartedly by holding him close. They stayed like this for a good while until Lance let him go, stroking gently over his scar before lightly tugging his loose strands.

“Since we have to keep this to ourselves, I want to take advantage of these moments we can share.” He sighed before affectionately giving the larger Galra a sweet lick on the cheek, causing the other to shiver slightly and even made his fur ruffle a little. Lance couldn’t help from smirking as he knew that a simple lick was one of how a Galra showed their love and he wanted to partake in Kolivan’s culture.

“I promise when I return to you when this forsaken war finally comes to an end, we will have plenty of moments like this together. I will court you the way a Galra rightfully courts for his intended.” He then lifted Lance in his arms as if he weighted like nothing, his arms wrapped under as he held him close while he felt the pride swell within his chest. “I give you a place of shelter that we will live in. A place we can rightfully call our home. It does not matter whether I have to buy the property with whatever credits I may have or build it with my own bare hands.”

Lance couldn’t help it when he started to breathe a bit fast. All of a sudden this was making him feel so warm that even his heart was beating so expeditiously that he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around him tightly. He could see and even feel how alpha Kolivan was behaving right in front of him. It was making his mouth go dry and he was loving it. “Sounds like a dream. Our home and we can build it any way we want it to be. Maybe a garden. We can adopt a few pets if we want and…and maybe then we can start making a family of our own.”

Kolivan tightened his grip at the very thought of creating a family with him, to breed him. It made him growl as he wanted all these desires, these dreams to come true. But it will come in time. He cannot lose sight of it nor lose hope. He kissed Lance passionately, letting their tongues dance with each other so hungrily for the other. How he desired to claim now. To claim him on the bed, make the boy cry out loud in blissful ecstasy and finally leave a bite mark on his neck so the world may know that he belongs to him, to his alpha.

A pity that all good things must come to an end and, unfortunately for the new couple, it was one of these moments. Kolivan gently lowered the boy back on his feet and nuzzled him, planting a kiss on his cheek. “Take a shower and wash my scent off of you. I can’t let the others know and I will be doing the same.”

“But I thought you liked your scent all over me and vice versa.” He raised a thin brow.

“I do. Oh, believe me when I say I do. But Galra’s scents are stronger than humans and I can’t risk any of us getting caught and put in danger. Remember, our love is to be kept in the shadows. Whatever we do in private must stay there. I will make such sacrifice if you do the same.”

Lance looked down at his nightshirt and sniffed it lightly. While there wasn’t odor, he could smell some of Kolivan’s scent on it. He was right and if this meant protecting the other while away on missions then he will do so. Blue eyes met yellow and he nodded.

“Alright. We can do this together. But you better come back to me in one piece or I’ll have to chase you myself.”

Kolivan chuckled and nodded before giving his beloved one last tender kiss and then finally left the bedroom quietly, leaving Lance all by himself. The boy stood there in the silence, the room suddenly feeling cold without Kolivan there with him. It made him sigh and he moved over to make the bed. If he had time left then it will give him a chance to wash off Kolivan’s scent as he promised. Lance knew this would be difficult and he knew relationships were never easy. But this was entirely different. This being in a relationship while in the middle of fighting in a war. Nevertheless, if Kolivan was willing of doing this, making these sacrifices to return to each other’s arms, then so can he.

Lance kept himself hopeful despite the heartache and distraught he felt engulfing within himself. But the same negative energy that consumed him was suddenly replaced with all the thoughts of bliss and optimism. He was looking forward to the future, what it may or may not bring to him and Kolivan. For that to happen they had to work together and do their part if they are to see their future.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------**

“I gotta tell ya. Who knew that the people of Zuluna excel fantastically in cooking? That pigs in a blanket roll? Amazing! Definitely have to try remaking something like that.” Hunk couldn’t help himself from rubbing his full belly after having been served a delightful breakfast. Already he could see the stars above from just how satisfied he was.

“Usually, I would steer away from anything that looks remotely yellow or green, but surprisingly breakfast wasn’t all that bad. Might as well give them some credit.” Pidge adjusted her glasses as she and the rest of the team made their way over to their Lions.

Upon arrival, Allura was there with Coran as they waited patiently for them The Altean Princess greeted the team she considers family with the friendliest of smiles.

“So, are we all ready to go and take off?” Shiro was the first to greet her and returned the expression all the same to her.

“Not just yet. I haven’t seen Kolivan nor the Blades all morning. I hope everything is alright given the environment we are in. Oh!” Right on cue did she turn to take notice of Kolivan and the Blade not too far from him as they made their way over to Princess Allura and the Paladins of Voltron.

“Princess Allura.” He respectfully bowed his head to the Princess, which she acknowledged and returned the gesture. Then he did the same to the Paladins, which they also nodded back at the Galra. Lance swallowed a little when he and Kolivan made eye contact even if it was just a split second. Yet, that didn’t stop Lance’s body from growing warm. Even he could feel the tip of his ears becoming a bit warm just from Kolivan glancing at him. Trying not to reveal his current expression in front of everyone did he act calm, keeping what he and Kolivan promised a few hours ago.

“We have not seen you nor any members of the Blade all morning. I was concerned something might have happened. Is everything well, Kolivan?”

“Forgive me and on behalf of the Blade for not joining you nor the Paladins for breakfast. But I’m afraid we must depart shortly. We have just received intel from one of our spies about Sector 3467 and we must move quickly if we are to infiltrate the base and cripple it.”

“Is that the base where they are holding the refugees as prisoners?” Shiro asked.

“Yes. And we must act quickly before they make any additional tactics of locating them to another base.”

“Then I’ll come with you.” Keith stepped forward until Kolivan refrained him by lifting a hand.

“As of right now we do not need you for this mission in particular. But the universe does need you and the Red Lion. Stay here with your team. If anything, we will contact you when we have to take the refugees to a safer setting.”

“Contact us if anything happens including for backup. It’s no longer just Voltron. It’s all of us now. We all have to work together and help one another when in need. Whether they are innocent lives, the Blade of Marmora, or even ourselves.” Allura, along with the Paladins, agreed.

“Of course. And the same in return. We will contact you with any updates we may find. If this is where we stand then I wish you all luck and success as we depart.”

“And the same to you, Kolivan. Without you and the Blade we wouldn’t be able to move to a closer path to victory. And hopefully a better relationship with the Galra.” Kolivan nodded before bowing his head to the Princess and then gave a firm handshake to Shiro out of respect as Leaders before the Paladins made their way to their respective Lions.

Lance went to Blue and put on his helmet, making sure it was properly snuggled around his head. But before he made his way up did the young Cuban look back as he watched Kolivan leave with his group, his mask already covering his handsome face. Almost as if connected at the same time, Kolivan paused by the door and looked back when he took notice of his lover glancing at him. Despite it being for a few seconds, their gaze locked with each other in almost a trance. They will be departed from one another no longer as just soldiers but as lovers.

Lance blinked before giving the Galra a smirk and a wink. Kolivan couldn’t refrain from grinning as it was safely hidden behind his mask. He gave him a curt nod before exiting, heading his way out with the Blade. Just like that Lance made his way inside Blue and off they were into the universe again.

None of them were certain how long they will be separated. But they were certain, without question, that this was not the end. If all their thought-out strategies go accordingly, then they will shortly return to each other’s arms. Even if kept as a secret.


End file.
